Jonas
"''Gautier, I sence violence in the near future, which you can resolve proactively if you let me shoot them.'"'' Jonas is an ex-White Knight and former member of the Resistance during the rebellion against the Guild of Talisman. He now works for the Guild of Rune, ten years after the Resistance disbanded. Early life Jonas was born in a small farm near Falador where he lived an uneventful and, in his opinion, tedious life. Although he liked his family and friends in his minute village, Jonas was desperate to see other parts of the world where he believed life would be more exciting and eventful, despite the fact that he had never been very far out of his village. He held this belief for thirteen years before finally deciding to run away to the city of Varrock, where he assumed it would be easy to find a job as an apprentice to a blacksmith. So he stole his father's bow and set out for what he thought would be a grand adventure that would lead him to a happy and successful life. To put it frankly, Jonas' endeavors as a blacksmith failed miserablly and he was hardly able to survive with the money he was able to make. Luckily for him, however, the owner of the Varrock library took pity on him and allowed him to sleep in the Varrock Library among the halls filled with books. The librarian even gave Jonas some food from time to time. Eventually, Jonas decided that he was better off at home and left Varrock to go home to his parents, who he had not contacted since he ran away. White Knight and Exile Three years after he had left his home, Jonas finally returned to the old farm near Falador to find it empty. After questioning the locals of the village he found out that his parents were dead, having been mugged and killed by thieves after they had had refused to give up the runes they had in their possesion. Jonas, having blamed himself for his parent's death, decided to join the ranks of the White Knights and found work there as a squire. Jonas loved working as a squire and became one of the few archers among the White Knight ranks, and consequently he was put into lots of dangerous situations, for good archers were few and far between. Jonas had worked for the White Knights for almost four years when he served his last mission with the White Knights, a dangerous undercover mission into a growing gang in Varrock. The Varrockian Gaurd asked for the Knight's assistance in bringing the gang to justice. The mission went along smoothly until the end when all hell broke loose when one of the gang leaders pulled out a crossbow and shot Jonas's partner, who was the man wo had served as a mentor for Jonas since he had joined the White Knights four years ago. Gaurds who were waiting in a nearby building flooded into the room when they realized that the mission was compromised, and a battle ensued, with the white knights and gaurds winning and the gang being arrested by the gaurd. Eventually. the leader of the gang who had killed Jonas's mentor was brought into custody by the White Knights to be put on trial in Falador as opposed to Varrock. Jonas was so filled with spite because of his mentor's death that he snuck into the jail that the gang member was being kept in and killed him. Jonas was then caught on his way back to the castle and was permanetly exiled from the White Knights due to his crimes and spent the next three years of his life traveling the world before being picked up by the Resistance against the Guild of Talisman. For The Resistance! Jonas traveled with the Resistance for a year, using his skill with a bow and trigger-happy personality to become an asset to the group. He assisted in many of the group's battles, including the battle against Iago Qir, the battle against the Mobilizing Armies (Secretly led by H.A.M.) group, the final battle against the thirteen beasts that plagued Gielinor, along with many other battles. Jonas was one of the only friends of the dark and pessimistic Earth Guardian (in fact he was probably the Earth Gaurdian's only friend). He also formed many friendships with the Resistance members, including Roran Bryant and the late Noari Kiri. Back in The Knights...and then back out. Soon after Qiroaeth was defeated by the Resistance, the group disbanded. He was offered a high-ranking job in the White Knights. He took the job and spent two years with the Knights before being offered a bribe by one of the leaders to kill one of the lower ranking knights who was starting a rebellion against the Knights because of their “corruptness”. After some meticulous investigation of his own, Jonas ended up siding with the knight who was very informed about the White Knight's corruptness, and quit the Knights along with a few of the younger members who were also willing to rebel. The rebellion against the White Knights was peaceful at first but after a few weeks of protest the White Knights accused the rebles of being followers of Zamorak and that they would smite them in the name of Saradomin. The Knights easily overpowered the small group and the only ones who managed to escape alive were Jonas and the knight he was sent to kill. Jonas split up with the other survivor and traveled to Keldagrim alone and spent seven years there learning about machines and magic. Since then he has been taking jobs from the Guild of Rune, using his powers and skill with a bow to take on difficult jobs.